1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting apparatus for electric transformers, and more particularly to an improved clamp-down bracket for securing a transformer to a concrete foundation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art mounting apparatus for electrical devices is exemplified by the mounting apparatus shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,312,920, 3,713,620, 3,841,032, 4,023,755 and 4,212,446. Patent numbers 4,212,446 and 4,023,755 describe improved transformer mounting pads which can be used in place of conventional concrete pads. U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,032 describes a way of anchoring a transformer pad by means of screw anchors embedded in the ground. Also shown and described are hold-down clips which are bolted across the corner of the cableway in the pad in order to secure the transformer to the pad. All of the transformer mounting apparatus described in these patents require expensive mounting pads instead of the conventional concrete pad. Although concrete pads are less expensive, hold-down clips bolted across the corners of the cableway do not adequately secure the transformer to the concrete pad.